


21 Questions

by Alitheia



Series: Numbers [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff (?), Oneshot, Romance, humor ancur, prussia emang samvah tapi dia awesome, setting masih di tempatnya si denmark hwhw
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"—aturan mainnya adalah, pasangan tersebut akan ditempatkan dalam satu ruangan, tapi dipisahkan oleh sekat kaca tebal dan diwawancarai dengan 21 pertanyaan yang sama. Dan pasangan beruntung yang akan diwawancarai minggu ini adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Elizaveta Hedervary!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Questions

**Author's Note:**

> [crossposted dari ffn] AU. OOC. Humor gagal. Minim deskripsi. Masih satu setting dengan salah satu fanfic saya yang lain, Denmark in 12, jadi silakan ditengok dulu jika berkenan. #promosi

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

**21 Questions**

© Alitheia

.

.

.

 _"—siang semuanya, kita kembali lagi dalam siaran radio paling romantis dan jujur se-Denmark, 21 Questions! Bersama saya,_ hero _yang paling hebat_ , _Alfred F. Jones dan…._ "

_"Feliciano Vargas, vee~"_

_"Dan biarkan_ hero _yang menjelaskan semuanya kali ini; 21 Questions adalah siaran yang mewawancarai sepasang kekasih untuk mengetahui seperti apa hubungan mereka, seberapa cocok, dan siapa yang lebih sering berbohong—"_

* * *

Di suatu restoran smørrebrød [1] di tengah Kota Kopenhagen, seorang pemuda Hong Kong mengecilkan volume radionya. "Kedengarannya tidak berguna," komentarnya.

Eirikur Bondevik yang berdiri di balik meja kasir berkata, "Tepat. Dan murahan. Matikan saja radionya."

* * *

 _"—aturan mainnya adalah, pasangan tersebut akan ditempatkan dalam satu ruangan, tapi dipisahkan oleh sekat kaca tebal dan diwawancarai dengan 21 pertanyaan yang sama. Feliciano dan_ hero _ini akan bergantian mengajukan pertanyaan, dan mereka akan bergantian memberikan jawaban yang akan disiarkan secara langsung. Tentunya mereka tidak akan dibiarkan mendengarkan jawaban satu sama lain, jadi kita bisa lihat seberapa cocok jawaban mereka!_

_Dan pasangan beruntung yang akan diwawancarai minggu ini adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Elizaveta Hedervary~!"_

_Sound effects_ aplus terdengar.

_._

_._

_._

**1.**

Di salah satu ruangan di dalam studio rekaman, Gilbert Beilschmidt duduk dengan kaki mengetuk-ngetuk ke lantai dengan tidak sabar—ya, tidak sabar, bukan gugup atau semacamnya; orang yang _awesome_ tidak pernah gugup, benar? Jadi itu bukanlah tanda kalau ia sekarang sedang mati-matian menahan dorongan untuk mengambil langkah seribu kembali ke tanah kelahirannya di Jerman sana.

"Kita memulai siaran, Tuan Beilschmidt," Alfred F. Jones berkata, mulutnya dekat dengan mikropon.

Gilbert menelan ludah, lalu memasang senyum paling _awesome_ -nya meski sadar tidak ada pendengar yang bisa melihatnya.

"Ingatlah bahwa kau harus menjawab dengan _jujur_ ," Alfred mengingatkan. "Pertanyaan pertama: apa yang membuatmu mengikuti acara ini?"

Tanpa berpikir ulang, Gilbert menjawab, "Bayarannya yang _awesome_!"

Alfred _sweatdrop_.

Cengiran lebar terbentuk di bibir Gilbert; ah, sampai mati pun ia tidak akan mau mengakui bahwa alasannya ikut adalah karena takut pada penggorengan.

Ia melirik ke arah Elizaveta di seberang kaca.

.

.

.

Bersebelahan dengan sisi ruangan Gilbert, Elizaveta Hedervary dan Feliciano Vargas duduk berhadapan.

"Siang, Nona Hedervary," sapa Feliciano Vargas.

"Feli," kata Elizaveta sambil tertawa, "tak perlu resmi begitu, kita kan sudah seperti saudara sendiri."

"Tapi, vee, ini kan sedang siaran," tukas Feli polos.

"Panggil saja aku seperti biasa, Feli."

"Vee~ Baiklah, Sorella Eliza." Feliciano tersenyum lebar. "Langsung saja vee, pertanyaan pertama: apa yang membuat Sorella Eliza ikut acara ini, ve?"

Gadis bersuarai cokelat panjang itu tampak memikirkan dulu jawabannya. "Karena... yah, aku penasaran saja, sepertinya acara ini menarik," ia menjawab seadanya, lalu menoleh ke arah Gilbert dan tersenyum kepadanya, tapi pemuda Jerman itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah gugup atau apa.

"Jujur sekali, vee~"

.

**2.**

"Masuk ke pertanyaan kedua: siapa kekasihmu dan bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu, tentu saja aku yang _awesome_ ini tahu siapa dia—Elizaveta Hedervary, dia dulu tetanggaku, kami berteman sejak kecil."

"Ya, tapi bukan _kapan_ , melainkan _bagaimana_ kau bertemu dengannya?"

"... yah... itu... itu sudah lama sekali, bahkan sebelum kami tinggal di Kopenhagen, pokoknya sewaktu Eliza masih beranggapan dirinya laki-laki."

"Jangan bilang kau lupa bagaimana kalian bertemu."

"Aku tidak lupa! Jangan menuduh yang tidak _awesome_!"

.

.

.

"Kedua: siapa kekasih Sorella dan bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. Kejadiannya sudah lama, waktu itu kami berdua hanyalah dua anak nakal—meski sampai sekarang pun dia tidak banyak berubah—yang tanpa sengaja bertemu saat sedang menggencet—err, bermain dengan salah satu tetangga kami dari Lithuania." Elizaveta melirik Gilbert di seberang kaca, diam-diam sebenarnya ia merindukan waktu-waktu itu, saat mereka berdua masih kanak-kanak dan dunia serasa lahan bermain perang-perangan berdua.

Si pemuda Jerman menyembunyikan matanya.

.

**3.**

"Pertanyaan ketiga: apa yang kau sukai dari Elizaveta Hedervary?"

"Dia akan memukulku dengan penggorengannya yang tidak _awesome_ itu kalau aku mengatakan yang _aneh-aneh_ ," Gilbert berdeham, mengusir bayangan tentang tubuh Elizaveta dari kepalanya, "jadi, mari kita sebut saja kalau aku paling menyukai sifat kelaki-lakiannya."

"Sebenarnya, kau tetap harus _jujur_."

"Ini masalah hidup dan _mati_."

"Err... baiklah. Jadi, sifat kelaki-lakian, ya? Apa maksudnya?"

"Begini, dia memang terlihat feminin. Tapi aslinya Eliza sangat mengerikan, kau tahu? Dia pemberani yang bermain pedang, menunggang kuda, dan memanah—Eliza memang memasak dan sebagainya, tapi hei, dia memukulku dengan penggorengan!"

"Tapi kau menyukainya?"

" _Ja_." Gilbert tersenyum. "Dengan sifatnya yang petarung begitu, aku punya teman berburu. Bahkan kalau Antonio dan Francis sedang sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri, aku tetap merasa memiliki teman laki-laki di dekatku, kesesese…."

"Jadi kau sangat menyukai sifat kelaki-lakiannya itu?"

" _Ja_."

"Tidakkah itu berarti kau _lebih_ menyukai laki-laki _dibanding_ perempuan?"

" _Ja_ —hei, apa maksudnya itu? Ja-jangan membuat pertanyaan yang tidak _awesome_!"

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy tersenyum sambil mendengarkan siaran. "Ohonhonhon~"

Apakah itu berarti Gilbert hanya pacaran dengan Elizaveta karena gadis itu seperti laki-laki, dan sebenarnya Gilbert lebih menyukai laki-laki juga? Entahlah, Francis akan menyimpan jawaban itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Pertanyaan ketiga: apa yang Sorella sukai dari Fratello Gilbert?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ve?"

"Iya, tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Sorella berpacaran dengannya, vee?"

"Uh, baiklah. Aku menyukai mata rubi dan rambut saljunya—dan ehm," pipinya merona, "kau tahu, Feli, terkadang dia bisa juga bersifat ksatria." Elizaveta melanjutkan, "Dan ia mau menerimaku apa adanya, bukan jenis lelaki yang akan memaksaku mengenakan rok ataupun melarangku pergi berburu, Gilbert malah berlatih pedang denganku."

.

**4.**

"Apa yang tidak kau sukai darinya?"

"Banyak," dengus Gilbert, "Eliza itu nenek sihir yang tidak _awesome_ , dia memukulku dengan penggorengan, dia masih suka bersama si Banci Aristokrat itu, dia keras kepala, dia selalu mencemburui Antonio—singkirkan ekspresi ingin tahumu yang tidak _awesome_ itu, Alfred, aku tahu kau berada di pesta yang sama Desember lalu, tapi apa yang terjadi itu bukan apa-apa!"

_._

_._

_.  
_ "Pertanyaan keempat, ve, apa yang tidak kau sukai darinya?"

"Dia keras kepala, kelewat narsis, sok _awesome_ , sok kuat, suka menuduh yang tidak-tidak, dan suka dekat-dekat si Spanyol itu."

"Spanyol, ve?"

"Pacar kakakmu, Feli."

"Fratello Antonio?"

"Iya." Suatu perasaan berdesir di dadanya, Antonio sebenarnya pemuda yang baik, tapi Elizaveta mulai bersikap agak berbeda padanya sejak Gilbert terus... "macam-macam" dengannya.

.

**5.**

"Hobimu, Tuan Beilschmidt?"

"Semua kegiatan yang _awesome_."

"... err, apa makan hamburger termasuk?"

"Tidak, tapi wurst iya."

.

.

.

"Hobimu, Sorella?"

Sebuah pikiran tentang dua laki-laki yang bergandengan tangan, wajah Kiku Honda, dan tumpukan komik yang membuat Gilbert histeris tiap kali tidak sengaja menemukannya menghampiri benak Elizaveta.

"... me-memotret." Ia berhasil meludahkan jawaban. "Dan tentu saja, bermain dengan anak-anak imut sepertimu, Feli~" Tangannya mencubit pipi kemerahan itu.

"Vee~" Feliciano tertawa. Dan sekilas, saat Gilbert melirik ke seberang kaca, ia dapat melihat adegan yang biasanya ditunjukkan oleh anak-anak TK dan pengasuhnya.

.

**6.**

"Apa hobinya?" Alfred lalu menyeruput soda.

Gilbert bergerak maju dan membungkukkan punggung seakan akan membocorkan suatu rahasia, membuat si pemuda Amerika meminum sodanya lebih cepat karena penasaran.

"Dia..." Gilbert memulai dengan pelan, "bersama dengan teman-temannya yang tidak _awesome_ itu, suka... menguntit pasangan _gay_."

Alfred tersedak.

.

.

.

"Keenam: Apa hobinya?"

"Menulis buku harian."

"Me-menulis buku harian, ve?" Feliciano tidak bisa membayangkan seseorang seperti Gilbert Beilschmidt ternyata gemar menulisi buku harian.

"Aku serius, itu hobinya sejak lama, dia bahkan punya seruangan penuh sendiri untuk seluruh catatannya. Kenapa, Feli? Gilbert memang bergaya jagoan di luar, tapi sebenarnya kadang agak keperempuanan juga."

* * *

Arthur Kirkland tak dapat menahan dirinya, ia tertawa keras-keras di depan radio. "Hahaha! Menulis buku harian itu bahkan lebih _girly_ lagi, sudah kukatakan pada Bloody Frog itu kalau membordir bukanlah hal yang patut dipermasalahkan, yang feminin itu justru temannya sendiri! _God_." Ia tertawa lagi.

Kepala hitam Kiku Honda muncul dari ruangan sebelah, matanya terlihat khawatir. "Kau tertawa keras sekali, Arthur _-kun_. Ada apa?"

Arthur membekap mulutnya dengan tangan.

* * *

**7.**

"Kau itu orang yang bagaimana, Tuan Beilschmidt?"

" _Awesome_."

.

.

.

"Sorella itu orang yang bagaimana, ve?"

"Aku? Aku sebenarnya orang yang cukup sederhana kok."

.

**8.**

"Elizaveta Hedervary itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Seperti laki-laki, keras kepala, _berserk_ , dan... agak _mesum_."

"Jadi, soal sifat kelaki-lakiannya ini—?"

"Hentikan pembicaraan tidak _awesome_ tentang kelaki-lakian ini, Eliza itu cantik, sangat _cantiiik_! Puas kau, Alfred? !"

" _Sheesh_ , _hero_ kan hanya bertanya."

.

.

.

"Delapan; Fratello Gilbert itu orang yang bagaimana?"

"Keras kepala, sok _awesome_ , menyebalkan." Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, menggigit bibir. "Aku benci mengakuinya sih, tapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat setia. Jauh dalam hati aku tahu tidak ada hal yang serius dengannya dan Antonio—tapi aku tetap saja curiga." Ia menunduk. "Biarpun bebal, Gilbert... bisa bersikap _gentleman_ dan agak romantis juga, meski biasanya dihancurkan oleh narsismenya."

.

**9.**

"Pertanyaan kesembilan: pernahkah kau bertengkar dengannya dan kenapa?"

"Sering. Mungkin "berkelahi" akan lebih tepat. Eliza bertengkar itu seperti pengunjung bar yang mabuk."

"Masa sih separah itu?"

"Oh, kau tidak mengenalnya. Kadang dia suka mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang sepele, seperti waktu tanpa sengaja melihatku jalan dengan Antonio di taman…." Gilbert berhenti, sadar bahwa ia telah berbicara terlalu banyak.

"Taman yang mana? Taman tempat aku dan Feli suka berjalan-jalan, bukan?"

"Mana kutahu taman mana yang suka kau kunjungi, pertanyaan selanjutnya."

.

.

.

"Oh, sering," Elizaveta menjawab pertanyaan Feliciano. "Kuakui biasanya karena masalah sepele, seperti ketika dia tahu aku masih suka kontak dengan Roderich."

"Tapi itu kan wajar vee, aku sendiri juga masih suka mengontaknya."

"Nah, itu dia, Feli."

.

**10.**

"Bagaimana kalian berbaikan setelahnya?"

"Tentu saja karena ia menyadari kesalahannya dan minta maaf pada orang _awesome_."

"Dia mau melakukan itu? Tidak pernahkah kau minta maaf duluan?"

"Aku terlalu _awesome_ untuk itu."

.

.

.

"Yah," kata Elizaveta, "kadang aku duluan yang meminta maaf—tapi biasanya dia akan sangat tidak tahu diri dan mulai mengoceh kalau aku memang seharusnya meminta berbaikan lebih awal pada orang _awesome_ sepertinya, yang akhirnya membuat kami bertengkar lagi."

"Kalau begitu ve, kapan kalian berbaikan?"

"Ketika Gilbert mau mengakui kesalahannya, meski dengan terpaksa." Gadis itu tersenyum dengan aneh. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia sedang membayangkan penggorengan. "Tapi ada saat-saat ketika kami membiarkannya terjadi, lalu lewat begitu saja seakan tidak pernah bertengkar, terkadang tidak butuh kata-kata untuk tahu bahwa kami sudah baik-baik saja."

.

**11.**

"Ah, tanpa terasa kita sudah sampai di pertanyaan kesebelas, Tuan Beilschmidt." Alfred membacakan pertanyaan sambil memainkan gelas sodanya yang telah kosong, "Apa kau pria yang perhatian?"

"Aku memperhatikan hal-hal yang kunilai _awesome_."

"Maksud pertanyaan ini apakah kau perhatian kepada pasanganmu."

"Oh."

"Lalu?"

"Aku perhatian," kata Gilbert, "dalam hal-hal tertentu."

"Mohon menjawab setiap pertanyaan dengan jelas, Tuan Beilschmidt."

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Ya, orang _awesome_ ini cukup perhatian."

.

.

.

"Apa Sorella perhatian?"

Lagi-lagi, sekelebat pikiran tentang orang-orang di jalan, gerakan-gerakan yang mencurigakan, dan gandengan tangan dua orang laki-laki melintasi kepalanya. Elizaveta berdeham dan mencoba bersikap wajar, "Terhadap apa, Feli?"

"Kurasa maksudnya perhatian kepada pasangan, vee~"

"Pa-pasangan yang mana?"

Feliciano bingung. "... tentu saja Fratello Gilbert, vee."

"Oh, haha. Tentu saja aku perhatian," Elizaveta menampilkan senyum, "meski aku berlagak masa bodoh dengan segala kegiatannya, sebenarnya aku tetap mengintai—eh, _memantau_ Gilbert. Terutama kalau dia sudah _nongkrong_ bersama ketiga sahabatnya itu."

.

**12.**

"Apa pasanganmu adalah orang yang perhatian?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, ya? Kukira Elizaveta cukup perhatian, ingat saat kita di pesta di rumah Mathias itu, sewaktu kau—"

"Cukup sampai di situ, Alfred, seluruh Denmark kan tidak perlu mendengar soal itu." Gilbert memotong. "Aku ralat ucapanku, Elizaveta adalah pacar yang perhatian."

.

.

.

"Tidak."

Feliciano menatapnya. "Begitukah, ve? Rasanya pernah ada kejadian sewaktu Fratello Gilbert dengan panik meninggalkan acaranya dengan Fratello Antonio dan Fratello Francis hanya karena telepon darimu terputus, vee."

"Itu namanya bukan perhatian, Feli, itu hanyalah orang kelewat paranoid yang mengira aku tertabrak mobil hanya karena sambungan telepon yang jelek."

"Vee."

.

**13.**

"Tiga belas! Bukankah ini angka sial?"

" _Ja_ , dan semoga saja pertanyaannya tidak sialan juga."

"Ha-ha-ha! Bagus sekali Tuan Beilschmidt, sekarang pertanyaannya: apakah orang-orang di sekitarmu menerimanya?"

"Menerima apa? Menerima fakta bahwa akulah yang paling _awesome_? Tentu saja."

"... maksudnya menerima Elizaveta sebagai kekasihmu."

"Tentu saja mereka menerimanya! Memangnya siapa yang mau protes?" Lalu Gilbert tersadar dan dengan cepat menambahkan, "Semua kecuali si Banci Aristokrat itu."

"Siapa itu Ban—"

"Dengar Alfred, apakah kita harus membahas hal yang tidak _awesome_ ini?" Kedua tangan Gilbert mencengkram lengan kursi saat ia mencondongkan badan ke depan, mendekatkan jaraknya dengan si pemuda Amerika. "Kenapa kita tidak beralih ke urusanmu saja? Apa orang-orang di sekitarmu menerimanya?"

"Siapa, Feli? Tentu saja," kata Alfred polos. Ia berkedip, "Kecuali kakaknya yang pemarah itu, dan... Na-Natalia."

"Kenapa adik Ivan itu bisa sampai tidak menerima Feli sebagai kekasihmu? Cemburu?"

"Pe-pelan-pelan, Gilbert!" Alfred panik dalam bisikan. "Kudengar dia masih suka mendengarkan siaran radio!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut padanya? Memangnya kenapa juga kau dan Natalia bisa sampai putus?" Gilbert menyeringai, mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi.

"Pelanggaran protokol!" Seruan si pemuda Amerika membuat Gilbert kembali bersandar di kursinya, tapi ia cukup puas melihat ekspresi Alfred. "Ini kesalahan, seharusnya _hero_ yang memberi pertanyaan, bukan yang diberondong pertanyaan; ayo lanjut ke nomor berikutnya!"

.

.

.

"Kurasa orang-orang di sekitarku cukup menerima Gilbert," lalu senyum Elizaveta memudar dan suaranya memelan, "kecuali mungkin Roderich, kurasa ia masih belum bisa menerimanya."

"Begitu, ve?"

"Aku tidak suka membahasnya. Pertanyaan selanjutnya?"

* * *

"Kau dengar itu, Lovi?"

"Apa, Bastardo?"

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo menepuk radio yang berada di sisi telinganya, matanya menatap si pemuda Italia. "Cinta segi tiga antara Gilbert-Elizaveta-Roderich memang tidak akan ada habisnya. Cerita cinta mereka bertiga memang sebuah kisah penuh konflik yang serupa dengan—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar soal _telenovela_ kesayanganmu itu lagi."

* * *

**14.**

"Jawab ini dengan jujur: Apa kau berniat serius dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, karena orang _awesome_ selalu mengerjakan segalanya dengan sungguh-sungguh." Gilbert memberikan senyuman khas yang ia rasa paling _awesome_ , lupa bahwa yang ada hanyalah pendengar yang tak bisa melihatnya, bukan penonton. Tapi senyuman itu menghilang secepat kemunculannya. "Dan bisa-bisa Eliza mengulitiku kalau aku hanya main-main."

Ujung matanya melirik kaca.

.

.

.

"... tentu." Wajah seorang pemuda Austria menghampiri benak Elizaveta, dan entah kenapa ada perasaan bersalah yang menyeruak dalam dadanya.

"Sorella kedengaran tidak yakin, vee."

"Pertanyaan berikutnya, Feli."

Ia berpura-pura tidak ada yang sedang memperhatikannya dari seberang kaca.

.

**15.**

"Lima belas; apa kegiatan harian kalian?"

"Aku tentunya melakukan hal-hal yang _awesome_ dan Eliza kebalikannya."

"Dan apakah 'hal-hal _awesome_ ini'?"

"Kau tahulah, Alfred, hal-hal _awesome_ adalah minum bir, _nongkrong_ bersama Antonio dan Francis, meng- _update_ blog, bernyanyi dengan suaraku yang _awesome_ , berlatih menembak, bermain pedang, mengenang kejayaan nenek moyangku dari Prusia, menemukan dan mendaftarkan hal-hal _awesome_ untuk dilakukan—"

"Ya, ehm, _hero_ mengerti intinya," si pemuda Amerika menyela, "Dan lalu apa kegiatan yang berkebalikan dengan _awesome_?"

"Menguntit pasangan _gay_ , tentu saja. Mengambil foto mereka diam-diam dan sebagainya."

"Elizaveta benar-benar melakukan itu?"

"Tanya Kiku kalau kau tidak percaya—harusnya kau tahu, mereka berdua itu sama saja."

.

.

.

"Kegiatan harian kalian?"

"Biasanya aku akan... ehm, mencari objek potret bersama Kiku." Elizaveta berdeham, lalu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. "Atau yah, berselancar di internet mencari... err, sesuatu. Lalu membaca... ehm, ya aku suka membaca. Memasak juga, terkadang, _nongkrong_ bersama teman-temanku—ya, begitulah!" Ia lalu tertawa gugup.

"Vee?"

"Ah, cukup soalku. Kalau Gilbert, ia biasanya akan memulai pagi dengan rusuh, sering kali mengunjungi adik Alfred itu, Feli—siapa namanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Alfred punya adik, vee."

"Yah, pokoknya _seseorang_ yang suka membuatkannya _pancake_ dengan sirup _maple_. Hari kerja, ia akan bekerja hingga sore dan pulang malam setelah minum-minum bersama Antonio dan Francis. Hari libur, kalau tidak bersamaku, ia pasti berlatih menembak, keluar untuk membuat kehebohan di tempat umum, mengurusi burung kuning kesayangannya, dan... _nongkrong_ bersama Antonio dan Francis lagi."

"Kedengarannya kurang mengasyikkan, vee."

"Memang, ia salah karena menganggap dirinya _awesome_."

.

**16.**

"Kencan idealmu?"

"Asalkan tempatnya _awesome_ , di mana pun tak jadi masalah."

"Tempat _awesome_ bagaimana? Apa seperti restoran _hamb_ —

"Bukan." Potong Gilbert. "Pokoknya yang _awesome_ itu adalah segala tempat yang dapat membuat orang _awesome_ sepertiku senang."

"... _hero_ masih tidak mengerti dengan konsep tempat _awesome_ ini." Alfred terlihat berpikir keras sebelum melanjutkan, "Apakah tempat yang dapat membuatmu senang itu termasuk kamar tid—"

"Kesesese! Ternyata kau lebih pintar daripada yang kelihatannya, Alfred—pertanyaan selanjutnya!"

.

.

.

"Kencan ideal, vee?"

"Kencan ideal?" ulang Elizaveta. "Hmm, kita lihat. Aku sebenarnya tidak akan minta tempat yang muluk-muluk untuk kencan, Feli, di mana pun asalkan aku juga Gilbert dapat mengobrol dan bersama-sama dengan nyaman. Mungkin pergi ke taman ria, _candle-light dinner_ di restoran, menonton film, berjalan-jalan santai di sekitar kanal kota."

"Vee, apakah Fratello Gilbert sering mengajakmu ke tempat-tempat itu?"

"Mengajak? Kalau Gilbert sih, lebih tepatnya, _diajak_."

.

**17.**

"Tujuh belas: Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan kalian?"

" _Awesome_."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mempunyai kosakata lain, ya?" Alfred F. Jones membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan ekspresi yang teramat bosan.

"Apa itu benar-benar menjadi masalah?" Gilbert berkata. "Bilang saja kalau kau iri dengan kata-kataku."

"Tidak juga sih, dan tentu saja aku tidak iri." Alfred bersandar ke kursinya. "Jadi kau tidak punya kata lain?"

"Baiklah." Gilbert berdeham. "Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan hubungan kami... dramatis."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Yah... berbagai _orang_ dan kejadian datang dan pergi dalam hubungan kami. Kau mengerti maksudku sekarang?"

"Err... tidak juga."

.

.

.

"Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan kalian?"

Respon pertama Elizaveta adalah terdiam. Berbagai kepingan kenangan berlompatan dalam benaknya. Waktu yang ia habiskan dengan Roderich, dan tawa yang ia habiskan dengan Gilbert. Momen-momen ketika kedua lelaki itu berdiri bertatap mata dengan intens di atasnya. Saat-saat ketika Elizaveta Hedervary hanya ingin berteriak dan lari dari semuanya. Menjauhi semua permasalahan mereka dan lari dari dua garis yang bersinggungan ini, dua pilihan yang sangat sulit ini.

"Dilematis."

"Vee?"

Terkadang gadis itu berharap tahu bagaimana cara memilih tanpa menyakiti siapa pun termasuk dirinya sendiri.

.

**18.**

"Seberapa sering kau berbohong padanya?"

"Orang _awesome_ sepertiku tidak akan pernah berbohong." Gilbert mengibaskan rambut keperakannya. "Sebagai seorang keturunan dari para Teutonic Knights, aku akan selalu berkata jujur."

"Masa sih?" Salah satu alis Alfred terangkat. "Bukannya tadi ada pertanyaan di sini yang kau jawab dengan bohong, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan saja."

.

.

.

"Seberapa sering kau berbohong padanya, vee?"

"Mm, yah... beberapa kali dalam beberapa waktu—itu pun juga demi kebaikannya sendiri."

"Demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri bagaimana, vee?"

"Seperti ketika aku... err, bilang harus pergi karena ibuku memintaku menginap, aku sebenarnya menonton konser piano... _seseorang_. Aku bilang padanya begitu supaya ia tidak marah, atau cemburu, atau melakukan hal-hal konyol lainnya. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu— _dia_ sedang mengadakan konser ulang tahun dan memberiku dua tiket VIP waktu itu, karena kupikir Gilbert tidak akan mau pergi, jadi aku memberikan alasan lain saja!" Elizaveta berkata cepat. "Bukan berarti aku suka membohonginya atau apa, ini dilakukan dengan tujuan baik—demi menjaga kedamaian dan ketentraman hidup!"

"Vee, lama-kelamaan Sorella mulai terdengar seperti Alfred…."

"Ahahaha, menjaga perdamaian meski kau bukan seorang pahlawan itu baik kok, Feli, pertanyaan selanjutnya?"

.

**19.**

"Seberapa sering dia membohongimu?"

"Elizaveta tidak pernah membohongi orang _awesome_ sepertiku."

"Jadi kau tak pernah berbohong dan dia juga tak pernah? Wow," kata Alfred datar, "hubungan kalian harmonis, ya."

"Harmonis?" Gilbert memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi terganggu, lalu membukanya lagi. "Kalau kau bilang mencoba saling bunuh dengan penggorengan dan sapu bisa disebut _harmonis_ , kau mungkin perlu menemui ahli kejiwaan."

"Ha-ha-ha, lucu sekali Tuan Beilschmidt," Alfred tertawa keras-keras, "tapi kuyakinkan padamu bahwa _hero_ ini seratus persen waras!"

Gilbert memijit pelipisnya dan bersandar ke kursinya. "Yah, tidak juga, sejujurnya."

"Kau meragukan kewarasanku?"

"Bukan, bukan," Gilbert berkata dari sela-sela giginya, "maksudku soal pertanyaan tadi, aku meralat jawabanku; Elizaveta sebenarnya suka berbohong padaku, sesekali."

"Teruskan, Tuan Beilschmidt."

"Seperti ketika dia bilang harus menginap di rumah ibunya, menemani teman-teman perempuannya belanja, atau yang semacam itulah, aku—" Gilbert memajukan duduknya, mendekatkan mulutnya dengan mikropon seakan-akan ingin seluruh dunia mendengarnya, "aku tahu saat ia membohongiku, karena kau bisa mengetahui itu dari kilat berbeda yang terbersit di matanya. Dan aku tahu, bahwa sebenarnya ia pergi untuk _menemui_ sesorang—atau bahkan hanya sekadar untuk _menonton konser seseorang._ " Gilbert memberi penekanan terhadap tiga kata terakhir. Untuk sekali ini, ia tidak tahan lagi. Untuk sekali ini, ia harus meluapkan seluruh perasaannya yang telah lama ia tahan. Untuk sekali ini, ia bahkan tidak peduli jika Elizaveta akan menghajarnya dengan penggorengan sehabis ini.

Ekspresi di wajah Alfred F. Jones yang konon berjiwa heroik itu tidak dapat terbaca. "Lalu—maaf saja kalau ini agak pribadi, tapi—"

"Bukannya memang acara konyol ini dibuat untuk mengorek-ngorek masalah pribadi, ya?"

"Tapi," si pemuda Amerika terlihat terganggu, "kalau aku boleh bertanya, kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?"

"Aku sudah mencoba membujuknya agar tidak pergi, tapi ia bersikeras." Gilbert Beilschmidt menghadap ke arah lain saat menjawab. "Aku bisa saja memaksanya—tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku tahu bahwa melarangnya pergi akan menyakitinya."

"Wow, Gil—Tuan Beilschmidt, hidupmu sepertinya penuh pengorbanan, ya."

Dan sekejab Tuan Beilschmidt yang penuh pengorbanan itu kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum narsis lagi dan berkata keras-keras, "Pengorbanan dan perjuangan ada dalam darahku yang _awesome_ ini! Dan jika Elizaveta sibuk berarti itu adalah waktu untuk diriku sendiri yang _awesome;_ aku bisa melakukan berbagai hal yang aku tak akan bisa lakukan dengan _awesome_ jika ada dirinya yang tidak _awesome_ —"

* * *

 _"—dan semua itu hanya akan membuatku semakin_ awesome _!"_

Radio berteriak-teriak dengan berisik di atas meja.

Di bawah bayang-bayang matahari sore yang merembes masuk lewat jendela, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat duduk menatap benda itu menyiarkan suara Gilbert Beilschmidt ke seluruh Denmark. Cahaya jatuh ke wajahnya, ke kemeja birunya, dan ke piano hitam yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Ekspresinya tersembunyi. Ia terdiam cukup lama, terus menatap hingga terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalinya menjawab pertanyaan ke-20.

Ia tetap tidak berkomentar setelahnya. Pemuda dengan tahi lalat itu berbalik dan duduk menghadap ke pianonya. Sebelah tangannya membalik lembaran-lembaran kertas berisikan partitur, lalu ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tuts. Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba bertahan dengan sesak yang memenuhi dada hingga ke tenggorokan. Ia merasa dirinya akan meledak karena perasaan aneh ini, namun ia menahan diri.

Roderich Edelstein masih memiliki Chopin untuk dimainkan.

Suara radio tenggelam dalam nada-nada klasik yang merangkul udara, dan di sampingnya, dua lembar tiket untuk ke pertunjukkan yang akan dijadwalkan minggu depan terabaikan.

* * *

"Seberapa sering ia membohongiku?" Elizaveta mengulang pertanyaan ke-20. "Yah, kurasa, tidak pernah—eh, mungkin pernah, tapi sangatlah kecil dan remeh seperti ketika ia bilang bakal lembur kerja, padahal yang ia maksud lembur di sini adalah 'minum-minum dengan Francis dan Antonio hingga tengah malam', tapi itu pun bukan masalah besar."

Elizaveta memandang ke seberang kaca, Gilbert melakukan hal yang serupa. Mata mereka bertemu. "Yah," kata gadis itu lagi, "meski Gilbert memang narsis dan menyebalkan dan _bebal_ , tapi sebenarnya ia selalu mengatakan kejujuran."

"Tidak disangka ya, vee…."

.

**20.**

"Adakah yang kau sesali dari hubungan ini?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Gibert yakin, "dan kalaupun ada kusesali, maka satu-satunya hal itu adalah kesalahanku dulu; aku tidak mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Eliza sampai ia akhinya bersama orang lain—singkirkan muka ingin tahumu itu, Alfred—tapi sekarang pun itu sudah tidak jadi soal, aku puas dan bahagia telah memiliki Eliza."

"Jawaban yang luar biasa, Tuan Beilschmidt."

"Ah, dan satu lagi sebenarnya, aku menyesal telah menurutinya untuk mengikuti acara ini."

.

.

.

"Adakah yang kau sesali dari hubungan ini, Sorella?"

"... tidak ada." Elizaveta tersenyum. "Sekalipun ada, itu adalah kekeliruan yang pernah kubuat dulu, aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya, dan segalanya harus menjadi kacau dulu sebelum akhirnya kami bisa jujur pada satu sama lain dan bersama-sama."

.

**21.**

"Pertanyaan ke-21!" Alfred mengumumkan dengan ceria. "Sebelum masuk ke pertanyaan terakhir, Tuan Beilschmidt, aku, Alfred F. Jones selaku pembawa acara 21 Questions sangat berterima kasih kepada seluruh pendengar yang telah setia mengikuti kami hingga ke pertanyaan terakhir," kata Alfred bersemangat, mengulang hafalannya dengan sempurna, "dan bagi pasangan yang berminat untuk mengikuti acara yang sama, kalian bisa menghubungi nomor atau email yang akan diberikan di penghujung acara, karena itu, jangan ke mana-mana dulu!"

"Ya ampun, cepatlah, Jones, kapan mereka bisa mendengar suaraku yang _awesome_ kalau kau saja berisik terus?"

"Pertanyaan ke-21!" ulang Alfred sekali lagi, dengan benar-benar bersemangat sehingga Gilbert mengira ia akan berdiri dan menjatuhkan kursinya. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya sekarang?"

Gilbert terdiam sejenak, ia mengambil napas dan akhirnya berkata, " _Ich liebe dich_ [2], Elizaveta. Meski kau cewek mengerikan, keras kepala, dan suka menyiksaku dengan penggorengan. Aku harap perasaan atau cara pandangmu terhadapku tidak berubah bahkan setelah kau mendengarkan rekaman dari siaran ini, tidak peduli seberapa pun _awesome_ -nya jawabanku tadi.

"Intinya," kata Gilbert, "ketahuilah bahwa kau beruntung aku yang _awesome_ ini ada di sini untukmu, sedang mencintaimu."

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya sekarang?"

"Apa Gilbert juga mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama?"

"Tentu saja, vee."

"Kalau begitu," kata Elizaveta, "dia pasti sedang membanggakan dirinya sendiri sekarang ini."

Feliciano Vargas "menatap"-nya dengan heran (itu pun kalau menghadap seseorang dengan kedua mata terpejam bisa disebut menatap). "Kenapa Sorella bisa bilang begitu?"

"Oh, karena aku mengenalnya, begitu juga dengan penggorenganku." Ia tertawa. Tawa yang manis, juga menyeramkan, tergantung dari sisi mana melihatnya.

"Vee?"

"Ah, sudah, sudah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Yang ingin kukatakan padanya sekarang: _S_ _zeretlek_ [3], Gilbert Beilschmidt. Meskipun kau kelewat narsis, menyebalkan, dan bebal, tapi aku—dan penggorenganku—tetap mencintaimu," ujarnya. "Kuharap kau melupakan hal-hal _kurang mengenakan_ yang telah lewat, karena kita sama-sama tahu bahwa aku maupun kau tidak suka membahas soal itu. Dan... terima kasih sudah mau menurutiku untuk mengikuti acara ini, aku sangat ingin mendengar jawabanmu." Ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan ceria.

Feliciano mengangkat ibu jarinya ke arah kaca, di seberang sana, Alfred dan Gilbert tengah menunggu mereka. Gilbert terlihat seakan-akan kerah bajunya sedang mencekik lehernya, dan wajahnya agak pucat—ataukah memang ia biasanya sepucat itu?

 _"Dan pertanyaan terakhir tadi menutup 21 Questions kali ini, vee. Aku, Feliciano Vargas, dan Alfred F. Jones mengucapkan_ grazie _, dan sampai jumpa minggu depan di 21 Questions yang selanjutnya,_ _ciao~!"_

 _Sound effects_ aplus kembali terdengar _._ Sebuah _theme song_ norak yang terdengar seperti pencampuran antara musik klasik Italia dan genjrengan musik rock diputar, diikuti dengan suara rekaman Feliciano Vargas yang menginformasikan persyaratan mengikuti acara, nomor telepon, dan alamat email. Samar-samar, akan terdengar tawa Gilbert Beilschmidt kalau saja ada pendengar yang cukup penasaran untuk menempelkan telinganya di _speaker_ radio.

_**end** _

* * *

_(fail) **omake**_

Rekaman itu diputar.

"Hei, aku tidak _berserk_ ataupun mesum!"

"Jangan berdalih, Eliza. Dan aku bukannya sok _awesome_ , aku ini benar-benar _awesome_!"

"Jadi _awesome_ itu menulis buku harian?"

"Jadi tidak mesum itu memotret pasangan _gay_ diam-diam?"

Telak.

"—eh, Eliza, untuk apa kau keluarkan penggorengan itu? Kita sedang dalam masa damai—kan? He-hei, dengarkan aku dulu—tunggu—aduh!— _Mein Gott_ , jauhkan penggorengan itu—!"

**Author's Note:**

> [1] smørrebrød: open-faced sandwich, terdiri dari selembar roti yang diberi potongan seafood dan sayur.
> 
> [2] Ich liebe dich: Aku mencintaimu (Bahasa Jerman).
> 
> [3] Szeretlek: Aku mencintaimu (Bahasa Hongaria).


End file.
